The Way a Pirate Reacts
by LuffySenshou
Summary: It's been a good 3 months since Robin decided to join the Straw-Hat Pirates and pretty much everyday is near too predictable by now....at least that's what she thinks.
1. The Way It Is

"Oi,Oi Robin when are we going to do it today?"

Almost nothing...

Everyone (with the exception of Zoro) looked up from what they were doing to see their obviously excited Captain impatiently awaiting an answer from the ship's Historian. Robin looked up from her book and glanced around, from the look on everyone's faces and Sanji's protests it was clear Luffy hadn't phrased that the best way.

Putting down her book, she calmly explained "Aa, it seems Captain-san has grown rather fond of me reading to him" Robin finished her sentence with a smile then turned to look at Luffy

"At the usual place in an hour Captain-san?"

"Woo hooooo!" Luffy flashed his trademark toothy grin and headed towards the figure head of the Going Merry.

"Oi! you SHITTY RUBBER why do you get to spend time with Robin-Chwan? Blah blah bLAh! dumbass bLAh bLAh Robin-Chwan!..."

Ignoring Sanji's screams of protest Nami turned to Robin obviously dumbfounded. "Since when has Luffy taken any interest in literature?"

Robin giggled at Sanji's spectacle and picked up her book again,finding her place

"Since last week, I was reading and Captain-san asked what I was reading and after I read him a few pages he insisted that I read more"

Nami put a hand to her forehead,her brain was completely new to the idea of Luffy taking interest in something ordinary. "What could possibly hold that simpletons interest for more than a minute?"

Robin smiled and handed Nami the book she was reading, when Nami examined the label she noticed it was worn and looked fairly old ,like it had barely survived a fire. With some effort Nami looked more closely at the label making out the words...

" Wh...en...D..awn ...Comes" Nami looks at both sides of the book and hands it back to Robin "Knowing Luffy I'm guessing it's about Meat or Adventures?"

Before Robin can speak Usopp looks back from fishing and chimes in.

"My bet's on the Mea...AAHH...I caught something!." Usopp pulls back on the line, avoiding being thrown overboard

"Aa, it's a Romance." Robin simply explained, turning a page in the old book

"Ah, a Romance..." Nami leaned back on her chair and continued reading the map, then quickly shot back up "Eeeehh? No way, Luffy?"

The conversation was interrupted by Luffy's yelling "Oi, Sanji I'm hungry when's Lunch?

"Honestly, this guy." Sanji finally gives up on scolding Luffy and heads towards the ships kitchen.

feeling triumphant Luffy threw his arms up in the air "Yahooo...I want MEAT, MEAT, MEAT!

"Hai, hai I heard you the first time" His eyes turn to hearts as he dances toward the two women.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN do you have any special requests?"

Nami pushes the now overblown Sanji out of her face "Just a drink Sanji."

Not losing a bit of his enthusiasm he turns to Robin "and what would ROBIN-CHWAN like?"

"Aa, I'll have the same Cook-san" finishing the sentence with her usual smile

"HAI, ROBIN-CWAN, NAMI-SWAN my LooOOove will guide my hands to make you a beverage fit for a Goddess!" Sanji danced into the kitchen spouting the additional "Mellorine" between words leaving a perturbed Nami and a smiling Robin.

"You know Robin, you shouldn't encourage him like that. Sanji is like ...a balloon full of helium, if you let go he'll fly all over place"

Robin was distracted with her book and didn't look up "Whatever do you mean Navigator-san?"

"You don't have to call me Navigator-san you know I have a na...Robin?" Nami waves her hand in front of her face a few times, snapping Robin to attention.

"Oh..no it's nothing Navigator-san."

"You've been staring at that same page this whole time Robin."

Robin half-mumbled the words "Aa, it's just something Luffy said" Robin glanced for a second in the direction of the Going Merry's figure head then immediately looked down at the book again.

Nami blinked a few times "Eh, something who said?"

Robin closed her book and got up from her seat "I think I'm a bit tired, I'm going to bed" Robin walked off without another word leaving a confused Nami

"That's strange..."

Sanji emerged from the kitchen holding two beautifully decorated drinks "Here you are Nami-Swan, I made it with all my heart! This is yours Robin Chw... Eh?"

"Robin went to bed" Nami explained

"Oh..." Sanji was VERY obviously dissapointed and starting crawling toward the kitchen with his face in the ground

It was a pathetic sight and despite finding Sanji over-the-top sometimes (okay, all the time), she took pity on him "B-but I'm so thirsty that I can drink another..."

"AAAAHH! the (feeling-sorry-for-me Nami-Swan) is WONDERFUL!"

Nami slaps herself on the forehead for falling into it. "Hai, hai..." but still she wondered about what Robin said a second ago. "I wonder what she meant..."


	2. The Way It Happened

-3 days ago-

"Indeed it is a beautiful night"

Robin often enjoyed being lookout on the Going Merry. It gave her time to be alone,to have her thoughts to herself, she did enjoy the company of her Shipmates but it's nice to have a break from all the excitement ...Robin smiled slightly and wrapped the blanket she had tighter around herself. It amazed her how ridiculous some of their "everyday" adventures get.

_"They are nice people"_..._"I wonder how long this will last"_ Robin thought to herself.

Robin thought back on all the times where "it didn't last" she couldn't count how many times someone had betrayed her trust...Robin stopped at that thought and gave a quick look around to make sure no one was looking or listening, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes..."Terrrashishishishishishishi"

_"Been a good long while since I did that"_ thought a slightly refreshed and a little embarassed Robin.

"I think I've done enough deep thinking for one night" Robin opened a book she had brought with her up to the crows nest and started to read...

_"When Dawn Comes"_

_"Now where should I start? Well I guess it all started with my Journal. It was the beginning of the New Year and I thought it would be a good idea to keep a Journal to "Motivate" myself._

_Jan 1st: yep it is a new year today and I know exactly what I am going to do I am going to become stronger,see the world and romance the love of my life_

_Oh, I guess I should've started with my name. It's Louis Narald_.

Eventually Robin was 23 pages into the book. Apparently it was a novelization of a Journal kept by Louis Narald... a 17 year old boy who was going to complete every resolution he made in a year, a typical romance novel..Robin had heard somewhere that the journal of Louis Narald took place sometime during the 100 years that were apparently erased from time by the World Government, in other words  
"The Void Century" but it was obvious this book was loosely based on Louis Naralds journal and only on the love-life actual journal was probably destroyed. But still she read on hoping to uncover some more history.

_Suddenly I found myself completely taken by her beauty and as Dawn stood there I could hardly speak but when I did, something I didn't expect to say came out._

_Mar 14th: I dont even know what to say I am the happiest Ive been for the longest time I asked dawn today if she was currently in a relationship and she answered by telling me that she would love to go out with me._

"Oi, Robin whatcha readin?" Luffy suddenly appeared in front of Robin's face

Robin was needless to say, alarmed and did something any alarmed Robin would do...

"CLUTCH" Luffy back bended all the way to his legs but bounced right back up.

"What was that for?" asked a slightly suprised Luffy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain-san, are you hurt?"

Luffy sits across from Robin "Nope, but geez don't suprise me like that."

"I'm reading a story about a man called Louis Narald." Robin hands the book to Luffy

"Louis Narald eh?" Luffy inspects the cover and opens the book. "Oi, Robin what's this word?" Luffy holds the book in front of Robin's face pointing to the word.

Robin looks at the word and looks back at Luffy "When"

"Aaah so thats how it is" Luffy looks back down at the book for a few seconds then holds it in front of Robin's Face again "Oi, Robin what's this word?"

Robin, again looks at the word "Dawn"

"Aaah, so thats how it is" Luffy looks at the book then immediately shows it to Robin again.

"Oi, Robin whats thi..."

Robin quickly interrupts "Would you like me to read you some?"

Luffy nods his head in agreement and Robin starts to read... Luffy is suprisingly quiet while she reads on, reacting to her words but not raising his voice and when she stops reading even for a minute he urges her to read more. She eventually gets to the part where she left off...

_Mar 14th: I dont even know what to say I am the happiest Ive been for the longest time I asked dawn today if she was currently in a relationship and she answered by telling me that she would love to go out with me._

_Mar 15th:our date went spectacularly well..._

Luffy interrupted "What's a date?"

Robin knew this question would come up and had an answer prepared, Although Robin hadn't experienced a date first-hand she knew what one was.  
" I believe it's when two people go out to eat or do an activity or to just talk."

Luffy looked as if in deep thought (well as deep as Luffy thoughts can go) then looked up. "Aa, I know about those. Wre're on a date aren't we?"

Robin looked up in suprise (well as suprised as Robin can look) and started to explain what she meant. "Well, no I mean we would have to be ..." Robin looked down with her brows furrowed she couldn't think of any reason this wasn't a date.

"Oi Robin, you gonna keep reading?"

Robin snapped out of it, relieved that Luffy changed the subject and then she began to read again...

That night was one of the best of my life. When I had calmed down and stopped shaking I thought back on our kiss.

Robin hoped that Luffy wouldnt interrupt again but inevitably he did. "What's a kiss?"

Robin didn't like where this was going and hesitated but she explained anyways.  
"It's a sign of affection shown by touching your lips to another person and/or to the other persons lips.

"Aa, so that's how it is, I know about those...when do people usually kiss?" Luffy stated simply.

Robin shifted slightly not wanting to answer, Luffy simply looked at her waiting for an answer and eventually Robin spoke "...On a date."

"Ah, so that's how it is...have you ever kissed anyone?"

Robin now felt very uncomfortable, trying to avoid eye contact with Luffy.  
"Well, no I have never kissed anybody...but..."

Before she could finish her sentence Luffy gave Robin a quick kiss on the cheek.

Robin froze up and for what seemed like the first time in her life blood started rushing to her cheeks and she felt ...warm _"Am I blushing?"_ Robin thought to herself.

Luffy looked worried and started to panic "Oi, Robin what's wrong are you sick?" Luffy put his hand to Robin's forehead only making Robin blush further.

"I-I-I'm fine Luf...Captain-san.." Robin assured Luffy and took his hand off her forehead.

"Aaah, what a relief for a second there I thought you were gonna die."

Robin took Luffy's words in going over them once again in her head and started to giggle which evolved into a full-blown laugh and naturally Luffy started laughing with her. They kept laughing for a few minutes and with a little effort, stopped.

Luffy broke the silence "Robin, you gonna read more?"

"Hai, Captain-san"


	3. The Way An Old Friend Reacts

"That insufferable woman..." Zoro mumbled as he took the money from Nami. He hated how she took advantage of every single thing." He walked off the ship glancing back to see a Heart-Eyed Sanji carrying a bunch of bags. Zoro rolled his eyes and proceeded into town. "I need a drink."

Zoro passed a few shops but nothing really piqued his interest till at last he arrived at what looked like a bar.  
He walked in and noticed that it was pretty lively and after navigating himself through a small crowd he sat down at the bar.  
"Can I get some sake here?" He wasn't sure anyone heard him until a girl popped up from behind the counter with a bottle in hand and put it in front of Zoro.

"Oh...thanks" She looked friendly enough but her smile was somewhat unsettling. Zoro exchanged an awkward look with the girl but she just smiled back at him while she cleaned a glass and put it next to the bottle. Zoro slowly took the bottle and poured some in his glass. Some time went by and Zoro was already more than halfway done with the bottle.

"Nice to see you again boys any new bounties?" The girl behind the bar greeted two men as they sat down.

Zoro turned away slightly from them not wanting to draw any attention to himself now that he had a bounty but he kept his ear open in case there was trouble.

"Hey Aimi, can you get us a round we've had a hard day."

"So, I assume business isn't going to well?" Aimi crouched under the counter and a second later handed them two tall glasses then turned around to get a bottle from the shelf.

This question triggered a response from the second bounty hunter."It's that damn Giman! He steals every bounty we get close to.

Aimi hands them a bottle of some kind of drink and continues speaking with them "Giman? you can't mean the same Giman who lives in this town he's a..."

The first bounty hunter interupted before she could finish "I do mean him, I envy him, but he's one hell of a bounty hunter, I heard he took in a 40,000,000 bounty a few weeks ago."

Zoro finished off his bottle of sake and put some money on the counter and started walking out since he didn't feel much like being chased by bounty hunters. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir." Aimi pocketed the money as she watched Zoro walk out.

Zoro winced a little at the sunlight as he started walking back towards the ship. "If he is as strong as those two were saying I should probably give the others a heads up..."

...

and 15 minutes later Zoro is lost on the other side of the island..."Huh, that's strange I was sure this was the way to the ship."

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you it's been so long" Robin was sitting next to a stack of books while he put them away.

"That's okay I didn't recognize you at first either you've changed, but I suppose that's expected after 12 years."

Robin smiled at him as she closed the book she was holding and handed it to him. "I hope that's not an insult."

"No , I just mean that you've grown some" Makoto trailed off so that he was nothing but mumbling.

Robin knew what he meant but decided to play innocent she crossed her arms as she responded. "Oh, in what respect?"

Makoto kept putting books away avoiding eye contact with Robin when he phrased his answer. "Well you're more mature."

He quickly changed the subject though "Why did you run away Robin?"

Robin was suprised, obviously she didn't expect that question. "You don't know?"

"Well...sort of my parents did mention something about a reward but I don't know why they would want to turn you in you were only 16 so I figured it wasn't much.

"79,000,000" Robin said without expression.

"Oh...What did you do?" Makoto calmly put away a book as if what Robin said didn't mean anything.

"Knowing too much" Robin was staring out into space trying not to remember too much about that day because she was spaced out she didn't notice that his reaction wasn't as big as it should've been and when she finally looked up at Makoto he had a blank expression on his face.

"Makoto-san is something wrong?" Robin looked up at him.

He snapped back to attention and answered with a smile "Yes... I was just ...thinking about something."

"About what Gee-san?" Robin stood up and handed him a book.

He took the book from Robin and put it on the shelf "Funny how time flies by and you're still using that name?"

Robin smiled remembering the time they spent together as kids. "Well it's because..."

He interrupted "...because you think my name is ridiculous."

Robin paused ...he had got it exactly right. "...I'm afraid it's true," Robin smiled "I remember I could never say it with a straight face."

He took a book off the shelf and started looking through the pages "One of the few things that made you smile."

"Gee-san will always be better than Giman." holding true to her word Robin cracked a smile when she said his name.

"I remember another thing that made you smile was this." He handed her the book he just took off the shelf.

"Hmm? What's this?" Robin sat down and opened the book and immediately her expression changed. "You..."

"You left it behind when you ran away I've always been meaning to give it back to you ."

"I can't believe you still have it." Robin turned a few of the pages gently.

He looked over her shoulder at the book. "I know ...ironic isn't it?"

Her eyes were still glued to the book and she didnt look up at him. "Ironic?"

"Ironic that you have to part with it as soon as you got it back."

"Wait I thought you were gonna give it ba..." Robin was silenced when she felt a small pinch in her neck and things started to go black.

He pulled the needle out of her neck "No hard feelings Robin ...it's just business."

**...**


	4. The Way The Hunters Are

"YAhoooooo!" Luffy was soaring over the town via "Gum Gum Rocket" until he spotted a familiar face and began his descent ...maybe a little too fast. "OI Nami....AAaaaAAaAaa Look OUT!!

"Luffy?" Nami thought she heard Luffy's voice and turned to look behind her and then she looked up just in time to see a screaming Luffy headed right for her. "AAAAAAAAaaahh!" Nami ducked her head just in time and Luffy zoomed past her onto the ground.

Once the smoke cleared Luffy got up and brushed himself off grinning his usual grin as he did so. "Aa that was exciting Hahahhaa...." Luffy ceased however when he received a powerful kick from Nami.

"...DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT LUFFY!!"

Luffy kept on grinning. "Hai hai.. sorry sorry."

Nami gave up on the idea of scolding him and started picking up her bags that she dropped "Honestly...anyways..Robin isn't with you?"

"Eh? No, Why should Robin be with me?" Luffy answered while picking his nose earning him another light punch to the head from Nami.

"Well it's just that you've been spending alot of time together....Hold these." Nami hands Luffy all her bags and continues walking.

"Eeeeh? Why do I have to hold them?" Luffy reluctantly followed Nami with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because you almost killed me falling from the sky."

"Aa, that makes sense." Luffy immediately forgot his annoyance and they walked on in silence for a bit until Nami breaks the silence.

"What do you do anyways?" Nami was trying to make it seem like normal conversation.

"Huh?"

"Robin and you, when you spend time together..."

"Aa, you mean our dates.. we read and talk mostly."

"Oh..........EEEH?!" Nami turned to face Luffy.

"Yep, I kissed her and did everything you do on dates." Of course Luffy was referring about the time he kissed Robin on the cheek.

_"I kissed her and did everything you do on dates." _those words kept on repeating in Nami's head _" ...and everything you do on dates."_ and she slightly blushed at the thought of Robin and Luffy kissing and doing _"...everything you do on dates."_. she was silent for a moment, still shocked but she managed to say something."Uh-uh uhm s-so you guys are ...together now?"

Luffy looked at Nami like she asked a really stupid question. "We aren't together Nami.. Geez, don't you see that."((Thinking she meant beside eachother))

Nami was thinking to herself that maybe she could have misunderstood the situation.._"But how could I have misunderstood anything, he plainly said that he kissed her and did ..."everything you do on dates." and they're not together .. "could it have been a one night stand or a friend with benefits type of thing I mean when you're at sea I guess you have your needs and stuff, does this mean Luffy is into older women"_

....Her thoughts kept going on and on while Luffy just stared at her with the occasional wave of his hand in front of her eyes to see if she was alive.

Nami suddenly snapped out of it and resolved to ask Luffy a question to be sure she didn't misunderstand. "Luffy ....how did this happen?"

"Aa, well I saw Robin reading a romance novel and asked her to read it to me and she did."

Nami froze and her face turned red as she thought to herself. _"L-L-Luffy and Robin read a ROMANCE NOVEL together.. and he openly admitted it?!...THAT'S TOO INDECENT!!"_ Nami was standing there just blushing and couldn't think of anything to say.

"NAMI-SWAAaaaaan, I'm back!" Sanji ran towards Nami with some food supplies in hand."

"Good, take these!" Nami quickly took her bags from Luffy and handed them to Sanji.

"Hai, Nami-Swan!"

Before Luffy could say anything Nami grabbed her bags from him and walked off with Sanji following close behind; blushing and feeling quite embarrassed leaving a very confused Luffy in the middle of the street.

"Aa, what's wrong with her?"

* * *

"Damnit, where am I?!" Zoro was wandering around on a beach on the other side of the island looking for the Going Merry but wasn't having much sucess and on top of all of his misery it started to rain. "Eh?! how could rain start up so fast?"

Zoro passed a small, seemingly abandoned house on the beach and decided to take shelter. Zoro walked up to the house and knocked a few times just in case and started slowly opening the door. There was nobody inside, it was dusty and looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Zoro looked around and found 4 rooms...2 bedrooms, a bathroom and room with a desk in it which he assumed was an office of sorts.

Zoro walked in the first bedroom and sat in an old wooden chair."Ah guess I'll just wait till the rain st......" Zoro's sentence was cut short when he heard the front door open and someone rushed inside and for reasons unknown Zoro felt panicked and hid under a bed.  
Zoro felt a little ridiculous hiding under a bed. _"How original.."_ He thought to himself.

He noticed it was a young woman when he caught a glance of her face he noticed it was that bar girl he "kind of" met earlier.  
Zoro was debating whether or not to reveal himself when she took off her coat and sat down in the office-type room. Noticing that he was in plain sight across from the room she was in he slid out from under the bed and hid himself beside the door frame. Zoro paused and realized how ridiculous he was being and was about to reveal himself when he heard the ring of a Den-Den Mushi. "Hey, it's Giman." These words caused Zoro to freeze back into his hiding position by the door frame.

"Geez, Gi-kun I know it's you...who else would it be?"

Zoro was careful not to make any noise as he listened to the conversation.

"Point made and received but enough of that I need you to bring the....."

"Wait a minute Gi-kun I have something you may want to hear"

"I know I won't get you to be quiet until you tell me so make it quick."

"You dont have to be so blunt you know!....anyways guess who was in the bar today?"

"Really? I have to play this game now?"

"YES!"

"Ugh....who was it? I give up."

"Just a little someone called Pirate Hunter Zoro."

Zoro tensed up against his hiding place as he thought to himself. _"Shit, she knew?!"_

"If Pirate Hunter Zoro is here that means his captain isn't far behind."

"But there's a downside.."

"What?"

"I think Zoro knew I was onto him cause when he left the bar he started running in random directions all over the island and I lost track of him."

Zoro slapped himself in the face for getting saved by his own stupidity and continued listening intently.

"If Zoro knew you were onto him he would've most likely told his Captain...but nevermind about all that I have someone we can turn in immediately without the mess."

"I doubt someone who has a bounty equal to Pirate Hunter Zoro..."

"You're right I don't have someone equal but I do have someone higher."

Zoro whispered to himself..."Higher than 60,000,000?" Zoro couldn't think of anyone higher than that other than Luffy Zoro pressed his ear against the wall listening more carefully now.

"Higher than Zoro and Straw-hat?"

"Maybe not higher than Straw-hat but considerably higher than Zoro's bounty."

"Well enough with the suspension, who is it?!"

"The Devil Child, Nico Robin."

Zoro was shocked at his words _"He has Robin?!__"_ He kept very still and said nothing knowing now this was the most important time to listen.

"You're kidding.... you have Nico Robin with you right now?"

"Sleeping like a baby, I need you to bring the ship around we only have about two hours."

"Roger, I can be at the usual place thirty minutes. I just need to change out of my Aimi identity real quick."

"I'll be there waiting."

The young woman hung up the Den-Den Mushi and took off a wig revealing a head full of long brown hair she headed towards a closet while taking off the clothes she had on while Zoro came out from his hiding place quietly. She opened the closet and took out a shirt and put it on when she felt something sharp against her chin Zoro moved in front of her with his sword still on her chin and her eyes widened with fear. "....P-Pirate Hunter Zoro...."

"What do you want with me?" The scared girl was nervously backing up towards the wall.

"Well, first of all Aimi you should probably get dressed, you wouldn't want to be late would you?"

____________


	5. The Way It's Recieved

"Oi, Robin whatcha readin?" Luffy suddenly appeared in front of Robin's face

Robin was needless to say, alarmed and did something any alarmed Robin would do...

"CLUTCH" Luffy back bended all the way to his legs but bounced right back up.

"What was that for?" asked a slightly suprised Luffy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain-san, are you hurt?"

Luffy sits across from Robin "Nope, but geez don't suprise me like that."

As soon as the suprise faded from Robin's face she began to read again.

"I'm reading a story about a very ....gifted man."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow at this and found himself a place next to Robin. "Gifted?..."

Robin blushed at his closeness and slowly stuttered out the words she was trying to say. "W-well it was said that he could please any woman he wanted...." Robin started to wonder why she was telling Luffy all this and started closing her questionable little book.

Luffy moved closer to Robin and took the book from her hands, finding time to kiss the length of her arm. "Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah.....That sounds like a book right up my alley, Baby." Luffy gave Robin a suggestive look and then stood up to make a pose.

Robin fluttered her eyelashes in suprise as she looked up at her goofy-yet-attractive captain, his rubber skin glistening in the moonlight. "Oh my, you're so forward Captain-San!"

Luffy scooped up Robin in his arms and declared. "Well, let's get reading Baby we're gonna make a night out of it!"

Nami snapped out of her thoughts blushing like mad. "No matter how I think about it, it always turns out like this!"

()()()

She continued pacing the room, unable to settle down after her little "moment" with Luffy. After all her time sailing with Luffy she never even gave a thought about his affairs, she always assumed her Captain was too...well...dumb for those kind of ...things. "Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about it?" she grew tired of pacing after a few more rounds and resolved to lie down.

Nami sat down on her bed, rubbing her temples in frustration. "Am I some kind of pervert?"

She lied down flat on her bed staring up at the ceiling thinking to herself. _"I suppose what Luffy or Robin does is none of my business..." _She had a quick flashback to her previous thoughts about Luffy and Robin and shuddered a little bit. _"Then again who's perfect?"_ While she continued to stare at the ceiling trying to avoid any more "thoughts" on the subject Nami noticed something out of the corner of her eye on Robin's nightstand.

"Robin's book?" Nami took only glance at first but after a bit it was the new target of her stare causing another blush to rush to her face. She sat up in her bed, never taking her eyes off the book and after another five minutes of staring she got up, grabbed the book and opened it, then immediately shut it and put it down next to her on the bed.

Nami started to question her sanity and calmed herself down as she picked up the book again. "This is ridiculous, I'll just take one look." She began to open the book but was interrupted.

Chopper entered the room putting on his backpack. "Hey, Nami will yo..." Chopper was quickly silenced when he heard a high-pitched scream and got a 100-year old book smack to the face, knocking Chopper to the ground.

Nami got over her shock and immediately went to Chopper to see the damage. "Oh my, Chopper are you okay?" She held the dazed little creature in her arms until he finally snapped out of daze and started screaming.

"Aaaahhh I heard noises, then someone threw a brick at me!" Nami jumped a little at the suddenly screaming Chopper.

Chopper didn't stop there as he started to run around in circles "AAAAaah I heard noises, then someone threw a brick at me! I need a doctor!" Nami decided it best to let his hysterics just play out until he calmed down, which he eventually did.

"Aaaha...haa.. I ..need a ....doctor..." Chopper collapsed from running in circles on all cylinders for three minutes and was trying to catch his breath while Nami slowly approached him, not wanting to trigger another fit.

"Chopper?..." Nami looked down at the wheezing Chopper. "...are you alright?"

"Huh? Nami?...Nami!" He quickly got up and took a defensive stance in front of Nami. "...you should get out of here, Usopp warned me about these kind of things, about terrible monsters that scream and throw bricks."

Nami couldn't help but giggle at his valiant effort to thwart the non-existent brick-throwing banshee. "Listen, Chopper there isn't any monster, I threw the book at you cause you suprised me. Can you forgive me?"

Chopper looked around once more to make sure there was in fact, no monster and looked at Nami. "O-of course I forgive you, I'm just glad there isn't a monster." Chopper brushed himself off and began readjusting his backback.

Nami quickly picked up the book and put it on her bed then crouched down to match Chopper's height. "What was it you wanted to tell me Chopper?"

"Oh, well I ....are you sick Nami? You're all red." Chopper put his hand on Nami's forehead.

Nami was confused at first but then it dawned on her that she might still be blushing "Uhm, yes I'm fine Chopper ohohoho I think I just had a bit too much to drink or something like that." Nami said as she let out a little-more-than-suspcious nervous laugh.

But still Chopper didn't seem to notice her strange behavior. "You don't seem to have a fever, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Chopper."Nami decided to change the subject before he started asking more unwanted questions. "Were you going to say something earlier?"

Chopper replied a little hesitantly obviously he didn't wan't to say. "Well I was going to ask if you'll be alright with the Going Merry so I can go get some medical supplies but if you're not feeling well..."

Nami smiled at Chopper _"He always works so hard." _

Nami crouched down to Chopper's height and teasingly patted his head. "You go ahead Chopper, Merry will be fine with me, I was planning on lying down anyways and I think the "Good Doctor" deserves some time off don't you think?"

The happiness was VERY evident by Chopper's reaction (Dancing and grinning profusely) as he worded his reply. "Shut up, just because you say I'm a "Good Doctor" won't make me happy, you bitch!"

Nami laughed at Chopper's response as he started for town, spouting a few additional "Baka's" back at her as he went ,she always enjoyed his company since he joined the crew. Chopper was intelligent...at least as far intelligence goes on the Going Merry.

Nami closed the door again and fulfilling her promise to the doctor laid down on her bed. She took a glance at the book one more time before picking it up and reading the cover. _"When Dawn Comes....." _ she looked around at nowhere in particular making sure Robin's eyes weren't anywhere to be found as she turned the first page......

"Eh, what is this?" Nami stared at the first page of the book, looking at it from several different angles then she flipped through the rest of the book and stared down at book with a dumbfounded look on her face. "It's in a completely different language?"

()())()()()()()()()()

"Oi, oi don't try anything funny."

"I wasn't! I said to turn "LEFT" and you turned around completely!"

Zoro was hot on the trail of the Robin-napping and had taken a hostage; Aimi the bar girl."

"Where is this place anyways?" Zoro kept a hand on hand on his sword, keeping ready.

Aimi glanced back at Zoro snapping back when she was looking down his sword. "I-its a bit further..._Damnit I have to keep him away from town long enough so Gi-kun will come looking for me._"

"Keep moving." Zoro kept his sword still until she turned around, then sheathed it."

_"I gotta keep him busy..." _She continued walking on for awhile, not looking back until she came to a small clearing._ "This is my chance... _Don't you have any shame, threatening a girl?"

Zoro winced a bit but never took his hand of his sword. "Hey, hey don't change the subject, keep moving."

Aimi noticed he was a little hesitant and quickly tried to turn it into an advantage. "But you're a swordsman aren't you? Don't you have any sense of honor?"

"Hey now!.." Zoro knew she was trying to distract him but it didn't stop it from getting to him a little.

Aimi quickly made her second move."You know what I think is that you wouldn't hurt an innocent girl. Would you?"

"Shut up you, you're far from an innocent girl." Zoro threateningly drew his sword.

"So, I'm right aren't I? You can't hurt me unless I've done something, which I haven't yet."

"You!..." Zoro was taken aback at her words, he knew that she was right, he couldn't in his right mind hurt an innocent girl but he drew his sword and put it to her neck to show he meant business.

Aimi was scared to say the least while she thought out her final move. _"If this doesn't work I'll be killed."_

"Look, girl I need to get our crew member back no matter what, you get me?" he gave her a serious look to further emphasize his point.

_"Here goes...I hope this works" _She quickly drew her head back from the sword then thrust her head forwad meaning to impale her neck on Zoro's sword.

_"Shit...." _Zoro quickly drew back his sword and was about to knock her out when he was delivered a hard kick to his "Devil Fruits". Zoro dropped his sword while he fell to his knee's in pain.

Aimi didn't stop there and gave zoro another kick to the head sending it immediately to the ground and after that final attack she bolted into the forest not looking back once.

"That bitch, get back here!" Zoro quickly recovered and began to get up but found he couldn't move his legs. "What the hell?" Zoro looked down and noticed his legs were halfway into the ground. "Quicksand?"


	6. The Way You Realize

"Luffy-san?"

"Aa, Robin?"

"About last night..."

"Aa, I had fun...Robin?"

"...It's nothing Luffy-san."

()()()()()()

Dark, the first thing she was aware of when she woke. "W-where...?" The second thing she was aware of was a splitting headache. Robin looked around confused, finding only pitch black staring back at her.

She put a hand to her head, at least that was the plan but found that she couldn't move them. "This is..." Robin closed her eyes to concentrate and attempted to make an extra hand grow...but to no avail. "...Kairoseki." Robin tried to sit up as it started to come back to her.

"No hard feelings Robin, it's just business."

Robin eyes shot open as she remembered what had happened...She had been betrayed...again.

She couldn't figure out what was worse, knowing that this happened again or the fact that she wasn't suprised. Even now Robin thought back to her friend's advice, this time having trouble remembering Saul's words.

"Listen up Robin. Even though you're alone now, someday, surely you're gonna meet your nakama..."

Robin slumped back against the wall attempting to smile, not having much success.

Following her usual tradition she repeated Saul's words to herself. "Whenever bad things happen, I like to laugh as loud as I can." Robin smiled to herself, if not very morbidly and before she let out a laugh she heard a clank of metal moving in the room. Sunlight burst in the room making Robin squint at the silhouette before her.

He took a few steps into the room twirling a key around his finger. "Hey, the Devil's awake now. How are you Robin?"

Robin just glared at him. "Why?"

Giman cracked a smile at her question. "Ha! Why? The money, Robin. C'mon I thought you were smarter tha..." Before he could finish his sentence Robin charged at him but was quickly stopped by her chains a few inches short of where he was standing.

Giman looked annoyed at her sudden outburst . "Are you finished?" Robin slowly sunk to the floor feeling defeated.

"Good." Giman cracked a smile again much to Robin's disgust and he started walking out of the room. "Oh, and by the way Robin, there's someone here to see you, I'll send him in right away." with that he walked out of the room and Robin heard his and another voice faintly from outside the door.

"Is he still alive?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Throw him in with the other."

"...Why do I have to do it?"

"Don't pout, just do it!"

"Fine, you're so mean Gi-San..."

Robin sat up and backed herself up against the wall. "Might as well be..." Robin was interrupted by the door slamming shut and a person landing right next to her with a loud thud followed by a cry of pain. Robin jumped slightly and after a few moments of sitting in the dark tried to identify who it was before hearing a loud gasp from the mystery person.

The person sprung awake and faintly yelled. "AKH! Damnit, don't you know who I am? I have 8 million followers."

Robin eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Long Nose-Kun?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You're ridiculous!" Nami shouted to noone in particular as she sat across her room from the foreign book with her arms crossed. "Bah, why do I even care?" Nami got up and stormed out of the room. "I need some air."

She stepped out on the deck of the Going Merry and instantly felt a little better. "...and colder, how did it get so late all of a sudden?" She took a blanket from her room and wrapped herself in it as she looked around for a place to sit. She looked up slightly and fixed her gaze on the crows nest. "The scene of the crime, eh?"

Nami shrugged it off and took her usual seat in her usual chair and looked up at the sky, only a few stars were out. "Keep forgetting how pretty the night sky is.." Nami closed her eyes for a moment. "Why do I even care?" she repeated this question a few times to herself before opening her eyes again. "Huh, A red star?"

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOooooo!" Nami took this all in for a second and it suddenly dawned on her the straw-hatted boy's trajectory.

Nami froze and all she managed to let out was. "Ahhhhh?"

CRRRAAAAAAASH! Luffy hit the ship's deck full force.

Nami slowly opened one eye. "Did I die?" she opened both her eyes to find Luffy had outstretched his arms to keep her from harm and was looking down at her with an indifferent grin on his face.

"Yo, Nami."

After that statement Luffy quickly received a hard kick to the face."Don't "Yo, Nami." ME!"

"Aaaa, Nami why'd you kick me?" Luffy quickly recovered and whined at Nami sitting criss-cross on his new place on the other side of the ship."

Nami clenched her fist in frustration. "Because you nearly killed me falling from the sky!"

"Hahahhaha"

"...and why exactly are you laughing?" Nami threateningly took a few steps toward Luffy, readying her arm.

Luffy stopped laughing and flashed a very big smile. "Reminds me of when I first met you, Nami."

Nami stopped her advance on Luffy and couldn't help but smile in remembrance. "Oh, yeah...you saved my life that time..." Nami froze at her words and started counting the times Luffy had saved her life.

"Oi, Nami?" Luffy waved his hand in front of Nami's face trying to get her attention.

Nami suddenly snapped out of her daze and realized Luffy was right in front of her. "Luffy..." She had trouble finding any words at all to say.

Luffy gave Nami a confused look and took her statement as a question. "Yea?"

Nami took a step closer to Luffy and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as close and as tight as she could. "T-thank you." Luffy was caught a little off guard but returned her embrace. "Aa, for what Nami?"

Nami felt she was about to cry. "For...always being there." She couldn't hold back a few of her tears from falling and she buried her face in Luffy's shirt. "...and I'm such a bitch to you." as she said this last statement she started full-on crying.

Luffy looked a bit panicked but held Nami a bit tighter. "Nami, please don't cry, I'm sure that Windmill-Ossan will give me trouble if I break my promise."

Nami looked up at Luffy sniffling, trying to hold back her tears. "...Y-you mean Gen-San? What promise?"

"If I ever took away your smile he would come get me, Geez, like he could even do that." Luffy smiled at Nami and patted her on the head. "A promise is a promise though."

Nami hugged Luffy again wiping her tears away, a few extra sniffles escaping from her. She suddenly realized how close she actually was to Luffy and pulled slightly away blushing, but not enough to completely break her embrace. "I guess so haha..." She looked up at Luffy and noticed he wasn't wearirng his hat. "Luffy..where's your..." she was cut off by another pat on the head, this time accompanied by Luffy's treasure. Nami couldn't help but giggle as he nestled the straw hat on her head.

"You're my nakama" Luffy stood in front of Nami smiling as always.

Nami smiled back, she put her arms around Luffy;s neck and gave him one last hug and as she drew away she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek . "Please, don't tell everyone about that..."

"Aa, I won't." Luffy laughed slightly for no particular reason.

Nami turned to pick up her blanket and wrapped herself in it again. "Luffy?"

Luffy nodded to show he heard her. "I'm glad you're my Captain."

"I'm glad you're my Navigator."

Nami smiled at this and was about to go back to her room when she remembered something. "Hey, Luffy?

"Aa, what's up Nami?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(


	7. The Way It's Discovered

"I'm not sure why you'd want them, I was just about to throw them out."

"Trust me they're just what I had in mind!." Usopp grinned to himself, already making mental blueprints for his new Usopp Stink Star. "Please, let me have them!"

The storekeeper looked confused for a moment but eventually gave in. "If you're willing to take them off my hands they're all yours." He handed the bag over to Usopp accompanied by a few flies.

"Thank you very much!" Usopp bowed slightly and started walking towards another stall.

_"Hehe, these rotten fish bring me one step closer to the ultimate stink Hehehehe"_ as he was thinking this Usopp had a very suspicious expression plastered on his face and as he walked people looked at him with dissaproving faces.

"Mommy who's that scary man? A little girl pointed at Usopp as he walked by causing Usopp to snap out of his daydream. The mother shielded her child. "Don't look at him honey, he's a pervert."

Usopp tried to defend his honor. "Oi oi, I'm not a perv..." The mother walked away quickly, dragging her daughter along with her.

"Honestly..." Usopp gave up and looked at the bag with the fish in it which now had twice as many flies around it. "Maybe I should record the smell now...it's not at full stink yet but I guess I can't carry these around all day. Usopp set rotten fish down and reached into his bag and took out a breath dial and began to work.

Eventually, he got the smell into the dial and tested it once. "AGH..." Usopp held his hand to his mouth and his clenched his nose feeling he was about to throw up. "..P-perfect ahahaa." He gained a few more funny looks by onlookers but he ignored them.

Usopp continued walking down the street when he spotted a familiar face. "Oi, Chopper!"

The blue-nosed reindeer jumped a little and looked around not recognizing Usopp's voice at first on account of his face and mouth were clenched, but then he saw Usopp walking towards him and waved. "Hey, Usopp!"

Usopp put the stink bomb away knowing how sensitive Chopper's nose was as he replied."Yo, Chopper who's watching the ship?"

"Aa, Nami is, I'm just out for some medical supplies and books." Chopper looked at a little piece of paper in his hands and read the directions he had asked someone for to himself. "I guess from what that guy said the bookstore is closer..." Chopper started walking in the direction of the bookstore.

"Nami's watching the ship? I'm suprised she didn't make someone else do it or something like that..." Usopp started following Chopper nonchalantly. Chopper focused on his directions not looking up from them while he replied."I was a bit suprised too, she seemed to be acting a little strange...she said she had a bit too much to drink."

Usopp put his hand to his chin as if stroking an imaginary beard and mustache at this statement. "But Nami never gets drunk no matter how much she drinks."

Chopper as if almost mimicking Usopp's actions. "Aaaaa, I wonder if brick monsters get drunk..."

Usopp gave a twist of his non-existent mustache. "Never...if they did I would've never would've had to cheat in a drinking contest with one when I was 9 years old" Chopper looked satisfied with this answer as he in turn stroked his imaginary beard. "Aa, that makes sense, maybe she is a brick monster after all."

With no hesitation Usopp replied. "The worst kind of brick monster...at least she's not from East Blue."

Chopper had a look of concern on his face as he stopped and turned to Usopp. "Ah...Nami told me once that she was from East Blue, what happens when brick monsters are from East Blue, Usopp...?"

Usopp saw his chance and turned to chopper with an evil look on his face grinning. "I hear Branshee's (Usopp's made-up word for Brick-Throwing Banshee)...only ear..."

Choppers eyes grew wide with worry. "Branshee's from East Blue, only eat what?"

Usopp walked a few steps ahead of Chopper not looking back with his hands in his pockets mellow-dramatically looking towards the sky. "Branshee's that are from East Blue only eat..." Chopper's anticipation grew and grew as he looked at Usopp and gulped. "What do they eat...?"

Usopp looked back at Chopper with a "intense" look on his face. "Branshee's that are from East Blue...only eat...Reindeer's whose name are Tony Tony Chopper."

Chopper's eyes shot from their lids as he screamed in terror. "EH? NO WAY! NAMI'S GONNA EAT ME?"

Usopp grinned morbidly at Chopper. "I'm afraid so...she probably even sent you out so that she can get ready to eat you...it's been nice knowing you Chopper" Usopp put his face in his arm pretending to cry.

"Wait Usopp, I'm only half-human! So she can't eat me now right?" Chopper turned into his human form as he said this.

Usopp continued his fake crying as he replied. "No good! I once knew a half-frog, half-reindeer named Tony Tony Chopper who fell victim to the Breablanshee's (Short for Brick-Throwing-East-Blue-Banshee).

"AAAHHHAAA! I don't wanna be eaten Usopp!" Chopper reverted to his human-reindeer hybrid and proceeded to run around in circles repeating that phrase.

Usopp crossed his arms and made a heroic pose "Relax, Chopper. The great Captain Usopp happens to know the only way to repel the Nabreablanshee. (Short for Nami-Brick-Throwing-East-Blue-Banshee).

"AH? Really?" Chopper stopped running and looked at Usopp, still a little hysterical.

Usopp grinned and patted Chopper on the head. "Have no fear Chopper there is a way you can make yourself, non-appetizing to them but you must never tell anyone else, got it?" Chopper nodded fiercely and listened intently. Usopp leaned into Choppers ear and whispered the answer..."..."

Chopper nodded at Usopp's wisdom. "Ah, that's how...Thank you, Captain Usopp." Usopp gave Chopper a big thumbs up as they continued walking. "You can always count on The great Captain Usopp."

Eventually they found their way to the bookstore. They stopped and looked at the outside for a bit.

Usopp was the first to comment on the bulding. "Looks pretty run-down to me."

Chopper looked at his directions and then at the building and said. "This is the place. The man said it would look a little shabby but it still should be open..."

Usopp and Chopper walked to the doorway and noticed it looked much cleaner inside. As they walked inside the building Chopper also noticed a familiar smell. "Aa, I guess Robin has already been here."

Usopp looked at Chopper slightly suprised. "How do you know that?"

Chopper walked a little further into the store sniffing at a few of the books. "Robin has a very particular perfume, she wears it often but she's considerate of my nose so she puts less on, but it's still very vivid."

Usopp followed Chopper in the store. "Aa, now that you mention it I do smell it a little...I guess I'm not suprised, Robin is almost always reading...Oi! anyone here?"

Chopper went into one of the back aisles, looking for a medical book he'd been searching for. While a man stepped out of the door behind the counter, closing the door behind him. Giman smiled politely at Usopp and simply said. "Yes?"

Usopp replied awkwardly saying. "Aa...I guess it's nothing, sorry about that...are you the shopkeeper?"

Giman just smiled again and calmly took a seat by the counter opening a book. "Yep, it's just me." Usopp approached the counter this time having a question in mind. "Actually, I have another question."

Giman closed his book keeping his place with his finger and looked up at Usopp. "What can I help you with?" Usopp looked around the store while he worded his answer. "I was just wondering if a friend of ours dropped by here?" Giman calmly replied. "I really don't know, what did your friend look like?"

Chopper continued looking in the back of the store for the book he'd been looking for until he noticed Robin's smell was more distinct here. _"That's strange, Aa, maybe Robin is still here." _Chopper forgot what he'd been looking for and started looking around for Robin if she was indeed still there.

Usopp picked up one of the books Chopper had earlier been sniffing, inspecting the title. "Aa, let's see..." He was trying to find the words to describe Robin. "A woman, tall...attractive, goes by the name of Robin." Giman ripped a page slightly out of the book he was reading, but calmly answered. "No I'm sure I haven't seen her, she sounds lovely though."

Usopp froze with the book in his hand... "A-a-aaha...I see..." Usopp unintentionally let out a nervous laugh as he thought to himself. _"Why is he lying?"_ He put down the book and trying to act cool, looked for Chopper.

Giman observed Usopp closely, his face totally calm. _"Shit where the hell is that girl? He must be one of the Straw-Hats. He doesn't look like he would be a challenge. But he doesn't know anything... yet, I'll just wait till he leaves then I'll..."_ Giman's thought was interrupted by someone barging into the bookstore. It was the so-called Aimi.

Usopp jumped slightly at the sudden commotion and looked at the girl

as she ran up to the front counter almost out of breath she yelled, "Gi-kun! Zoro is close behind me, let's take Robin and GO!" Giman shot an angry glare at Aimi.

Usopp eyes widened in shock at this statement and he immidiately readied his slingshot. "H-hey now, who are you?"

Meanwhile Chopper heard Usopp and The Bounty Hunters from the back of the store and got ready to act. Turning into his deer form he took a few steps but suddenly felt very faint...he tried to shake it off and take a few more steps but quickly failed as he collapsed. _"W-whats...my body won't move..."_

"Shit..." Giman silently said to himself as he jumped over the counter and threw a knife directly at Usopp,

Usopp didn't wait any longer let go of the sling."Lead Star!" Giman easily dodged the small projectile as Usopp suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hand, the knife had gone straight into his hand causing Usopp to cry in pain dropping his slingshot. Giman wasted no time and quickly delivered a second blow to his opponent, pulling out another knife from his sleeve and driving it into Usopp's side triggering another cry of pain.

Giman was about to strike again when Aimi stopped him. "We don't have time for this! Zoro is following close behind me, we need to go, NOW!" Giman stopped his assault on Usopp and turned to yell a response to Aimi. "Damnit fine, let's go! Take him! I'll go get The Devil Child!"

Aimi nodded and ran to where Usopp had fallen and proceeded to pick him up. She lifted him up on her shoulders and started running towards their ship.

Giman opened the door and picked up the unconscious Robin and started running out the door when he heard another cry of pain. "What the hell?"

Usopp laughed weakly as he was dropped. "He..hehe...Usopp Kaen Boshi (Hot Salsa Star)"...Aimi rolled around on the ground screaming in pain. "AAAHH MY EYES! You long-nosed-son-of-a bitch!"

Usopp got up weakly and started running away when he recieved a hard blow to the back of the head delivered by Giman. Usopp fainted and Giman picked the screaming Aimi up on her shoulder along with Robin and dragged Usopp behind him. "The things I do for a stupid bounty!"


	8. The Way Capture Is

"Damnit!" Zoro was running in what he thought was the direction of the town brushing excess sand off of him as he went. He had lost track of the mysterious Aimi and was running in the direction of the town (he was heading for the forest)

"Damnit, where did she go?" Zoro finally made his way into the town, looking in all directions for the culprit in Robin's abduction. Zoro passed building after building, stalls, restaurants bumping into a few people as he went.

"It's getting darker." Zoro increased his pace as he passed an old looking building "How could I be so carele..." Zoro's thought was interrupted when he saw a small puddle of red on the side of the street. He stopped running at the sight and began to take a closer look. "Blood.." Zoro noticed a faint trail of blood leading from the puddle. He was about to bolt off in the direction of the blood stains when something else caught his eye.

On the side of the street sat a silhouette of a familiar figure. Zoro spotted a spark which was then followed by a tiny flame and as Zoro got closer he recognized the figure as the "Shitty Cook," weakly attempting to light a cigarette on the dimly lit street.

Sanji wasn't moving much besides trying to light another match with shaking hands. Zoro ran up to Sanji and in the now dim light he didn't notice anything different about him "Oi, Shitty Cook! What are you doing, didn't you see them run past here?"

Sanji didn't respond past, dropping his match. Zoro gave Sanji a glare. "Hey, why don't you answer me Curly-Brow?" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar of his shirt and lifted him slightly off the ground, some of the dim light revealing Sanji's face. Zoro's eyes widened and dropped him almost immediately. "W-what the hell..."

Sanji's face was at least three shades of grey, he looked as if he was going to vomit when he clasped his hand to his mouth, holding it back, as he weakly positioned himself to look up at Zoro. "W-w-would...i-if I could ...Marim...o."

Sanji clasped on of his hands to his stomach, coughing harshly, constantly fading in and out of consciousness.

Zoro quickly looked at his surroundings for the possible cause before bringing his focus back to Sanji. "What the hell happened to you..."

Sanji sat himself up with much effort and managed to faintly give Zoro a response as he attempted to light his cigarette one more time. "D-d..hy" with that last weak statement Sanji faded out of consciousness.

Zoro crouched down by Sanji and shook him slightly. "Oi, oi Shitty Cook!" but Sanji was completely out cold. Zoro got up and looked around quickly for a source of water. He spotted a nearby bar, and hastily picked Sanji up with a suprising disregard for his condition and burst into the tavern. "Yo, This guy needs water, fast!" Zoro dropped Sanji onto a table, triggering a painful cough and what would've been a string of curses had Sanji not been in the condition he was.

Zoro took the money he received from Nami and tossed it to the bartender. The bartender was a little caught off guard but managed to catch the small pouch. By the time the bartender looked back up, Zoro was long gone.

Zoro ran as fast as he could, following his gut feeling that Robin was in that direction. Zoro couldn't help but think of the money he had tossed away. "Damnit...she's gonna make me pay triple for all that!"  
Zoro shook the thought off and focused on getting Robin back.

A new thought plagued Zoro's mind as he started running even faster.  
"Nevermind that insufferable Nami. What's that idiot gonna do?"

"Ow ow ow..." Usopp cringed as he tried to wrap a rather large gash in his arm. With some difficulty he managed to tie the knot, finished with his task, he slumped down on the floor, he looked in what he thought was in Robin's direction. "Oi, are you alright?"

She looked over in Usopp's direction, not being able to pinpoint exactly where he was in the pitch dark, she would've smiled weakly if she felt Usopp could see her, needless to say she wasn't feeling too talkative at the moment and only muttered a few words. "I'm fine, Long Nose-kun." Robin shifted slightly trying to find some sort of comfort with the cuffs on.

:"Ah, that's good to hear..." Usopp felt for a wall to sit against, finding his goal, he sat for a few moments in silence before he suddenly spoke again. "AH...Oh yeah, I forgot about this..."reached into his pocket and pulled out some unseen object.

Robin looked in the direction of the noise hearing Usopp fumbling with the something, it sounded like he was scratching some kind of metal. After a few more moments of fumbling in the dark, there was a sudden burst of light. The room lit up, the first thing Robin saw was Usopp's wide grin. "Hehehe, Usopp Portable Lantern is a success! I'm glad they didn't search my pockets."

Usopp set the lantern down next to him and looked over at Robin. "Aa, you're cuffed..." He sat down next to Robin as he started rummaging through his pockets for something else.

Robin wasn't a fan of being in handcuffs given her history, even less so when someone points it out to her, she looked back at him with a stale expression on her face. "Yes, I am... Long Nose-Kun..."

Robin, feeling defeated, returned to staring out into space. "Do I even have a chance of escape this time?" her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from Usopp; he apparently found what he was looking for. "AH-HA!...What I mean Robin, is that I have here, the key to your freedom." Usopp grinned at Robin holding a small metal pick in his hand.

Robin smiled for a moment. "He's resourceful, anyways." She shifted slightly making it easier for Usopp to reach the lock.

Usopp examined the cuffs for a moment. "...Ah, Robin...couldn't you break these though?" He sat criss-cross next to Robin, getting comfortable before starting his attempt to pick the lock.

Robin was confused at his statement. "What do you mean Long Nose-Kun?" She heard a small click then a sigh of frustration. Usopp held up his pick, it was bent slightly. "Hmmmm..." He bent it back to its original position and began his second attempt.

"I-I mean not to say you didn't try or anything, but I'd think you'd be able to break a pair of wooden cuffs, being a Devil Fruit user and all..." Robin's interest was suddenly piqued. "Wooden? They aren't Kairoseki?"

Usopp looked up from his work for a second to respond. "I don't think so, these are pretty basic..." He went back to trying to pick the lock.

Robin was taken aback, it didn't look like the cell was made of any sort of metal, let alone Kairoseki, her mind was racing with reasons why she didn't seem to have control over her powers. "Are you any closer Long Nose-Kun?" Robin was now getting very anxious, shifting uncomfortable hearing nothing but Usopp's sighs of frustration.

"AAAAaaaa...hold on..." Usopp turned the pick several times before hearing a small click. Usopp held very still and pulled another small metal stick from his pocket, slowly putting it in the lock besides the pick.  
"...almost there." He fumbled with the pick a little before hearing another click, followed by a clink of metal; The cuffs were off. "Hehe, nothing is too great for Captai..."

Before Usopp could enjoy his triumph Robin quickly stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, assuming her normal position before using her powers. Robin closed her eyes and concentrated, bringing her focus down to a single point in the room, until she could see nothing but that place, one point in her mind, vivid, clear. ...Robin shot open her eyes and tried to sprout an extra arm on the wall..but failed in her attempt...Robin tried again and again..."Nothing..."

Usopp grew concerned as he watched Robin. "Robin...maybe you should give it a res..." before Usopp could finish he was interrupted by a loud thump, Robin had thrown her fist against the nearest wall, her hand now dripping with a little blood, as she looked weakly at Usopp.

Robin calmly sat down on the floor, rubbing her wrists slightly, still feeling the pain from crude wooden cuffs. She caressed the red marks on her wrists. by the look on her face, if you hadn't met Robin before, you may not have been able to tell anything was wrong but to Usopp, there was a sense of distraught that was unmistakable.

Now feeling more than a little worried, He sat down next to Robin "Oi Robin, are you alright?" Usopp silently waited for an answer, she said nothing. Usopp looked over at Robins hand, which was now bruised and bleeding profusely. "Ahhh...Robin, your hand." Usopp quickly took off his bandana, and a bit more hesitantly, gently took Robin's hand and started wrapping it. Robin didn't give any sort of reaction, other than a short reply of thanks.

It was silent for a few minutes, the only thing that could be conceived or count as a sound was Usopp's lantern making a small flickering noise. Usopp continued wrapping the make-shift bandage around Robin's hand as he tried to think of something to say. "Look...Robin, things may seem a little bad right now..."

Usopp paused, not quite knowing how to continue, he finished wrapping Robin's hand before she suddenly chimed in, in a silent calm voice. "Yes, they are bad aren't they?" Robin looked up at Usopp with a (what would've passed with a total stranger) smile.

Robin's look immediately sent shivers up Usopp's spine. "You shouldn't do that Robin..."

Robin sat back against the wall and proceeded to looking nowhere in particular. "Do what, Long Nose-Kun?" another flash of her smile.

Usopp stood up, a little angry and got directly in Robins line of vision. "That smile you do!"

Robin froze for a second, refusing to look at Usopp directly. "Is there something wrong with smiling in a bad situation?"

Usopp was about to snap back at her but stopped himself, for a moment, Robin looked different than usual, for a moment she actually looked genuine, calming himself down Usopp gently replied. "Aa...There's nothing wrong with that... if you mean it."

Robin didn't reply to that however, she remained silent.

"Fine..." Usopp was very near to giving up, he walked across the room, almost doing what can be considered pouting as he slumped against the wall. "You know it couldn't kill you to..."

"My friend..." Robin said silently, interrupting Usopp.

Usopp was a little taken aback, if not confused at Robins words. "...What?"

Robin looked up at Usopp, with a look of defeat on her face and continued. "My friend."

"You're friend?..." Usopp shifted himself, now listening more carefully.

Robin took a deep breath and sighed. "Saul...he was, what I suppose would be called the closest I came to it."

"It?"

"Friend."

"O-oh...so...where is he now? "

Robin took another deep breath, finding it a little harder than usual to breathe. "He died, a long time ago."

"Oh." Usopp looked down at the ground as he responded, not knowing anything else to say.

Robin continued. "He would always say to me, that when things were bad...I should smile and laugh...real big." There was a long silence, Robin looked as though she was going to continue so Usopp just looked and said nothing.

After a little while Robin spoke again, breathing a little more easy. "Saul would always wear this big cowboy hat... I thought it was funny. It's why I wear them occasionally...Things were always bad, it's hard to remember a time when I wasn't bullied by others and it was ironic, the only thing that kept me safe...kept me alive all these years of constantly being chased was one of the reasons why they did...bully me...and without them I just feel vulnerable without them I don't have anything. "

There was another silence, again, only the flicker of the lantern until Usopp broke the silence. "You have u s...and Luffy will come for us" He spoke quietly, still looking down at the ground, letting Robin's story sink in.

Robin expected him to say this and had an answer prepared. "How much longer? I will become too much of a burden after awhi..."

"How can you say things like that?" Usopp stood up angrily, taking a few steps toward Robin.

Robin was stunned, she didn't, however prepared, expect him to say that but she collected herself. "It's happened before."

"How can you be so smart and not know so much? Have you never met Luffy?"

Robin was finding it harder and harder to find words. "You don't know about..."

Usopp quickly interrupted "Nobody NEEDS to know Robin, if there's one thing I've learned about Luffy, is that he doesn't need a reason, whether it be a a blue-nosed reindeer hybrid or a coward and a liar. If you need a reason, its because Luffy saw something in you, like he did in me and all the rest of us and I trust his judgement... no matter how stupid it may sound...just like I trust that he'll come for US."

Robin froze, desperately trying to find words to say. "I...there's no reason why..."

Usopp interjected by plugging his ears and speaking rather loudly over Robin trying to get a word in. "NOOOOOO NOT LISTENING!" he proceeded to make a incessant sound with his tongue.

Robin's patience in the matter was coming to end. "If you would please..." but Usopp wouldn't listen to reason as he started singing songs in praise of the Great Captain Usopp. "SONG NUMBER 3 THE IIISSLAND OF THE GOLDFISHHHHH!"

Robin had lost all patience with Usopp and suddenly pushed him to the ground covering his mouth with her arm, the shock from the blow silencing Usopp for a minute. "Just...stop! you think I won't be trouble for you?:" using her free hand, Robin took ahold of Usopp's neck and started squeezing.

"What's to stop me from killing you now? I've done it before in my pas..." but Usopp wouldn't have this and proceeded to say in a muffled sing-song voice "NOOOOO GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE ROBINS PAST!"

This was enough to push Robin over the edge. "Stop it!" Robin took her arm off Usopp's mouth and gave Usopp a solid punch to the face, silencing him again. "Just be quiet..." Robin got up and started towards the other end of the room

Usopp sat up rubbing his face, where Robin ha hit him. "Why should I be quiet? You gonna punch me again Devil Child!" Robin froze in her tracks at Usopp's statement. She slowly turned around to look at Usopp, and by the look on her face, He now wishes he hadn't said that. Aaa...Robin, I didn't really mean..." He started backing up towards the wall nervously laughing.

Robin didn't hear Usopp at all anymore as she backed him up against the wall. With one quick movement she grabbed him by his shirt and hit his face again. Usopp groaned with pain before, another blow to the face. Robin didn't stop there though as she punched Usopp again sending him to the ground, knocking the lantern over.

Usopp now with two big bruises on his face, tried to plead with Robin. "Aa, Robin..stop..." Robin said nothing, walked over to where Usopp was on the ground, she kicked him once in the side where he had been stabbed, Usopp groaned in pain as Robin knelt own and again, grabbed him by his collar. "Still think I won't kill you Long Nose-kun?"

Usopp looked weakly up at Robin and laughed in defiance. "You won't..."

Robin drew back her fist and held him tighter. "I will!"

Usopp held his ground. "You won't!"

Robin dropped Usopp's collar and stood up an kept on kicking him square in the gut. "I will! I will!"

Usopp had trouble speaking with the air knocked out of him. "Ahhh! Stop!...No! Wait! Robin! I'm gonna!"...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBB ! the fire from the lantern suddenly flared in a mighty blaze, lighting up the whole room for a second before dousing completely.

It was now pitch black.

Robin froze.

Usopp froze.

Silence filled the room...before Usopp broke the silence. "Aa...excuse me."

Another silence filled the room...before Robin broke the silence..."hmmm...ha..."  
like a little kid who had just heard, well, a fart joke. Robin was immersed with laughter. She let go of Usopp and continued to laugh.

"Oi, Robin..are you...phmmm" Usopp covered his hands with his mouth trying to avoid the inevitable."PHmmmmm...phmmmmm..!"

Usopp and Robin were both literally on the floor with laughter, both trying to stop themselves but to no avail, they laughed till their cheeks were sore and were completely out of breath.."AAaaahaa...Robin?"

"mmmhm...ha...Yes, Hahmmlong Nose-Kun."

"I'm sorry I called you a devil child."

Robin wiped a tear away from laughing so much. "It's no worry...I'm sorry you passed gas and doused our light." They both laughed more at this, but quickly calmed themselves down.

"Robin,since we're both free?"

"An escape plan is in order I believe, Long Nose-Kun?"


	9. The Way They Take Action

"Huff huff, GUYS! Usopp...ROBIN!" Chopper huffed.

The day was now now completely gone. Chopper, dawned in his deer form, was running all over town looking for his crewmates and after considerable amount of searching. He started to rush back to the Going Merry. _"This is no good, who was that guy?"_ Chopper thought to himself as he ran towards the docks. He had been following drips and dabs of blood but they had ended a while back. _"I can't just run after them myself, I've gotta warn the others"_

_"Whoever they were they were strong if not even Robin and Usopp could..._" Then Chopper remembered another important detail. While he was in the shop, why did he feel so faint? _"Some sickness I'm not aware of?"_ Chopper slid to a halt. He noticed there was blood on the side of the street. _"What...is this?"_ Chopper approached the scene, wanting to get a closer look.

"This is...Ah!" Chopper noticed by the small blood puddle there was an unlit cigarette. Chopper sniffed at the cigarette a few times. "SANJI?" Chopper whirled around to see if there was any danger to be wary of. He started running again for the Going Merry, but still on the lookout."Sanji!...Sanji!"

"Chopper!"

Chopper heard the familiar voice and immediately ran in the direction of the origin. With a little relief he spied another one of his crewmates. "ZORO!" He quickly caught up to Zoro, who was also running. "I'm so glad! ZORO!"

Zoro slowed his pace a little so he could speak to the upset reindeer. "Chopper! What happened?"

"I'm so glad I found you Zoro!" Chopper was in tears as he ran beside Zoro, trying to keep up. Zoro kept the pace he was at and tried to calm Chopper down a little.

"Chopper, why are you running too? What's happened?" Zoro said without looking at Chopper.

"AHHHaAAA! Usopp and Robin were taken!" Chopper continued to scream and cry, a failed attempt to calm himself only made him more loud.

"Shit. Usopp too?" Zoro increased his pace a little, spotting the Going Merry. Chopper attempted to calm himself again, sniffling as he kept up with Zoro.

"Yes...sniff...A bounty hunter took them! I couldn't do anything to save them! Which is why I'm so happy I found you Zoro!" With much force he managed to stop himself from crying again.

"Chopper." Zoro said, he had stopped. He was trying to get Chopper's attention.

"They were taken!" Chopper was still running, tears blurring his eyes.

"Chopper!" Zoro tried once more to get his attention.

CRRAAASH!

Too late. Chopper ran full force into the side of the ship. "Ahh...ahha...they were..." Naturally a little disoriented Chopper stumbled a few steps backward before shaking it off. "... Merry!"

Zoro glanced over at Chopper to see if he was okay, after confirming his little crewmate's safety he jumped onto the Going Merry. "OI! Is anyone here?" He looked around the ship, checking all the rooms. "Shit...OOOOIII! LUFFY, NAMI?" The last place he looked, was the women's quarters. "OI...ah?" He spotted Luffy sleeping soundly on one of the beds. "...Wake up, YOU MORON!" Zoro gave Luffy a swift kick to his side, sending luffy flying off the bed, hitting the wall.

"AAHH!..EH? EH?...Zoro?...Zoro! What the hell are you doing? Why'd you kick me?"

"Usopp and Robin have been taken!"

"EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

"Lila, I told you we can't kill him just yet."  
Giman. A.K.A. "The Collector Hunter" Sat in a wooden chair on the deck of his ship, calmly arguing with...

"That little son of a bitch! WHY THE HELL NOT? My eyes are burning, he should have to suffer too Gi-kun!"  
Lila. A.K.A. "Thousand Identity Lila" She was across the deck from Giman, rinsing her eyes out thoroughly with water.

"We have to find out if he's useful or not..." Giman calmly said while throwing a rag to Lila to dry  
her face.

"The little bastard burned my eyes!" Lila caught the rag and shot Giman a look and needless to say, it was not a pleasant one, on top of being incredibly angry, her eyes were bloodshot, it was hard to tell whether or not her face was wet with water or tears and she was grinding her teeth at him. "I went blind, for an hour!" She dried her face off and threw the rag at him in a huff, storming her way across the ship.

Giman sighed in defeat, taking the rag off his face and started to polish one of his knives. "Look, when we have no use for him anymore, I'll let you kill him yourself."

Lila pouted for a little in silence before giving up, strolling happily over to him, still looking slightly terrifying with her eyes still red. She walked over to him with her hands behind her back, apparently forgetting her bad mood. "Oh, but I'd love it if you killed him for me...You know I love how you do it." Lila said as she sat in his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

He was a little more annoyed than he was pleased but he stopped polishing his knives and feeling defeated he put his arms around her waist. "Yea, I know...geez."

"A slow death I think, Gi-kun?"

"Is there another way to do it?"

* * *

"Robin...are you mentally and physically prepared?"

"Hai...Long-nose kun." Robin rubbed her forehead with a little frustration.

The two prisoners, Usopp and Robin had been determined in finding a plan of escape. They talked in the complete pitch black, thanks to the fact, that Usopp's Lantern had run out of gas or had too much "gas."

"Then it's time for...'Usopp Escape Plan # 7!'" Usopp exclaimed in a loud whisper. Robin had rejected Usopp's other plans on account that they were...

_"Usopp Escape Plan #1!...Huuhuu, it's ingenious. First, I pretend I'm sick but it won't actually be me who's sick...We'll need some papier mache to make a replicate of myself. Second, I'll strip naked and dress the replicate so it'll look exactly..."_

_"..." Robin just stood there, it was obvious by her face that she didn't enjoy Usopp's "Ingenious" plan. Since it was pitch dark though, she put her expression into gentle words. "I'm sure that's way too idiotic a plan to even consider, Long-nose Kun."_

_" Ah! so blunt." Usopp said in another loud whisper. Again, if it wasn't dark Usopp's face showed utter disappointment, but being as determined as he was, he came up with 5 more "ingenious" plans._

_Usopp Escape Plan #2!: "Okay Robin, Step 1. We wear our shirts over our heads and pretend we're ghosts!"_

_"That will never work in a thousand years, Long-nose Kun."_

_#4!: "Hehe, this'll work for sure, We yell at the top of our lungs that we have delicious candy that they don't have.."_

_"Just mentioning it, is a failure plan."_

_"Eh..was that necessary?"_

_#6!: "If we tell them that we aren't pirates maybe they'll let ...Aa...Robin, are you listening?"_

"Then it's time for...'Usopp Escape Plan # 7!' I'll pretend that I'm dead, then when they dispose of my body I'll spring into action and..."

as Usopp kept explaining the rest of Plan #7 Robin was having a tough time trying not to lose hope with every plan Usopp made up but having no plan herself she appreciated that he at least was thinking. "Long-nose Kun, We have to..think of something else." Robin said trying not to lose her cool.

"Ah, right." Usopp put his hand to his chin, thinking hard. "Aaaaa...I'm all out of idea's." Usopp sat back, trying to think. When...

"Long-nose kun..." Robin covered her nose with her hand.

"Robin...?" He replied confused before suddenly doing the same.

"Robin, did you?"  
"Long-nose did you?" They overlapped eachother in saying this before Usopp realized it was neither of them. "Ahh...wait." Usopp shifted slightly and pulled something out of his back pocket. "Sorry Robin, it's just 'Usopp Stink Bomb" He felt around for the button and turned it off.

Robin began to get frustrated again with her hand still over her nose but suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Stink...Long-nose Kun?"

"Yea" Usopp replied, putting the dial away.

"Could you repeat Usopp Escape Plan #7?"


	10. The Way of Rescue and Capture

"Aaaahh..."

Nami stretched her arms out towards the sky, taking in the cool, night air. After the how should she say…eventful night she had, it was good to get some peace and quiet.

It was a bit difficult for her to grasp her current thoughts. Them being something she hadn't thought very often. Not really ever. Well…except recently.

Nami sighed silently to herself. _"H__owever dumb he may be…"_

* * *

_"Luffy?"_

_"Aa, Nami?"_

_"Why am I your navigator?"_

* * *

There was never that guilt. That guilt that came along with it. That little nagging feeling that you always owe something. It was never there was it? "Why? Haha...Because he was Luffy..." Nami mused to herself. Trying to find words to describe him in a new light was proving…difficult. _"An unconditional force of friendship to be reckoned with...unconditional."_

* * *

_"Hahaha, OI Oi, that's too obvious Nami. Because You're the best Navigator...Only the best for the future pirate kin..."_

_"I mean why am I your friend? Do you like me?"_

_"...Of course Nami, Geez what kind of question is that?"_

* * *

Nami strode down the street looking up at the stars, her fascination with them tonight was beginning to make her incredibly..._aware_ of herself. _"A….Reliable man…boy…__no__….man."_ Nami stopped and looked around. All the stores were closing, save for a few shady bars. She hadn't really had the need to go out had she? Still…peaceful.

* * *

_"I'm glad you're my Captain...even if you are..." She bit back her reflexive insult, trying to find a better way to say it. "Why do you like me, I mean …keep me around?"_

_Luffy paused. Still smiling. "Nami...you're special."_

_"But why?"_

* * *

She smiled, if not a little awkwardly to herself. She was feeling silly about many things. ….Well, she _had _just kissed Luffy on the cheek a little while ago after all. If you don't feel silly after that something may be wrong with you. It tends to rub off on you.

Nami continued walking, ignoring the sounds of a nearby tavern. "Someone who believes in me….An unconditional man to be reckoned with, who's always there for you through thick and thin…you're his Nakama.

* * *

_"I'm glad you're my Navigator because..."_

* * *

Nami smiled more whole-heartedly at this memory, as it trailed off in her head.

She really _was_ glad he was her Captain. "Well maybe he's not so dumb.."

Nami stretched once again, taking in another breath as she turned on her heel back towards the ship. "I better get back." Nami said. Again, speaking to no one in particular.

Nami takes her time but does, eventually find herself back at the docks where the Going Merry was...

"EEEEHHHH?! Where's the ship?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"AAAAHHHHH! FULL SAIL! SAIL TOWARDS USOPP AND ROBIN!" Luffy stood on the figure-head of the Going Merry. The sight of him, more than a little frightening as he constantly searched the horizon with bloodshot eyes and his mouth wide open (Much more than a human should be able to)

Luffy, Chopper and Zoro had set sail!

"TURN LEFT CHOPPER I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Luffy shouted commands the Human-form Chopper. Who was currently at the helm.

"AHAAATOOWNINAHAALUUFY! (TURNING LEFT LUFFY!)" Chopper was caught up in the panic and was now crying so hard he couldn't see.

Zoro stood on the ships deck, calmly watching this spectacle. "Guys."

"TURN BACK TO THE RIGHT CHOPPER!" Luffy hopped off the head and ran towards the helm room.

"AYE!" Chopper complied, trying to hold back his tears. He was failing miserably.

"Guys!"

"AAAAHBIGUIAHRUSUUUUROBIIII! (I WANNA SAVE USOPP AND ROBIN!)" Now both Chopper and Luffy were turning the gargantuan lever left and right, moving the main sail frantically about.

"GUYS!" Zoro, was unfortunately in the way of the sail, when it came about and it smacked him straight in the head. Making him lose his patience. "OI! LISTEN YOU BASTARDS!"

A few seconds later. Chopper and Luffy sit criss-cross with matching lumps on their heads. A testament to Zoro's frustration.

"We're sorry." They said in perfect unison.

"Seriously…" Zoro put his hand to his face in frustration. "This is a dire situation. We have to figure out what to do. Robin and Usopp aren't going to be saved sailing in random directions."

Chopper and Luffy, arms crossed, both nod their agreements.

Zoro flashed a cocky grin at Chopper and Luffy. "We need a plan, after all."

"AH! Zoro! You have a plan?" Chopper looked utterly fascinated by Zoro's confidence. Luffy looked equally impressed. "That's Zoro, he's a smart guy after all."

Zoro grinned wide. "I have a plan." Luffy and Chopper leaned in expectantly. Chopper's eyes were brimming with admiration.

Luffy was also in awe. "Oi oi, Zoro. Tell us your plan!"

Zoro's face turned dead serious as he paced across the room before crossing his arms, the seriousness in his face could make children shy away in fear. He finally looked down at the two expectant pirates. His face full of seriousness and confidence. "We need a heading."

….."WHAT KIND OF PLAN WAS THAT?!"'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So this is the plan then, Robin? Usopp and Robin super-genious Plan #2?!" Usopp stood in the dark room triumphantly, he didn't know why but he half expected her to match his enthusiasm.

Something like;_ "Aye! Captain Usopp!" _Usopp smiled expectantly at Robin

"Plan #2 will suffice, I think, Long-Nose-kun."

"Ah…no problem…so now all we have to do is wait?" There was the tiniest bit of disappointment on Usopp's face, not getting the outstanding result he wanted, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Yes, if I'm right in assuming they want to turn me in for my bounty, although I don't know why they're keeping you alive-"Oi, oi.,,"-You don't have a bounty and you're completely worthless to the marines—"You don't have to say that!"—I'm assuming they're keeping you around as a hostage in case the rest of the crew comes after them…. After which they'll promptly kill you.—"Too blunt!."

Robin sat up and closed her eyes, assumed the position and tried once more to ignite her powers. "In any case, it will take one or two days for the marines to arrive here by ship, two or three if they plan to head to a marine base."

"A-Aa, but how do you know how long it'll take?"

"This isn't my first time Long-Nose-kun."

"I see…"

She opened her eyes and calmly relaxed her arms, knowing that it was a long shot that her powers would suddenly be working. "If I'm affected by this ship somehow, it means that other devil fruit users can't use their powers either, which means.."

"Luffy..and Chopper"

"Yes, Neither Luffy or Chopper will be able to use their powers, I don't know to what extent though." Robin said, finally.

Neither of them knew what to say. So they sat quiet for a while. Until Usopp spoke up.

"Robin."

"Yes, Long-Nose-kun?" Robin didn't look towards Usopp, her tone was indifferent. She could like or hate talking at the moment.

"Geez, do you have to call me that?" Robin didn't really have an answer for that, so she just stayed silent. "A-anyways, I'm sorry about before…"

"You …did far less than me Long-Nose-kun." Robin felt a little guilt as she said this, losing her temper was not something that happened often. Usopp just happened to be there when it happened…or provoked it.

Usopp let out a little awkward laugh, trying to lighten up the conversation. "No no, It's okay. Did I tell you about the time when I played poker with a baboon. He did a lot worse than that. He found out I was cheating you see.." Before Usopp could continue he was interrupted by a small laugh.

"You really are quite a bad liar." Robin smiled weakly at Usopp. A weak smile but a genuine one.

"Hey now! My lying is first rate!" Usopp said, not too loudly. He stood up and struck a pose of utter confidence, triggering another giggle from Robin.

"A good kind of bad liar, I suppose." Robin smiled a little up at Usopp, despite their situation, though, she still wasn't too thrilled about being captured.

"I guess, that's true.." Usopp laughed a little as scratched the back of his head in a little moment of modesty. "Robin, can I tell you something?"

"Hai, Long-Nose-kun. We seem to have some time on our hands don't we?"


	11. The Way They Compensate

"Is he still alive?"

"I gave him some water I guess now all we can do is wait and hope for best."

"Robin..."

"SHH! He's waking up!"

"Are you okay, son?"

"ROBIN-CHWAN!"

"Holy shit, his eyes are glowing!"

"I'M COMING FOR YOU MY SWEEEEEEEEET!"

...

"He kicked a hole through the wall..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"It's S! You're both idiots! Zoro readied one of his swords angrily at Luffy, pointing at the object of argument with his free hand.

"I say it's N!" Luffy, near mimicked Zoro's actions, save for readying one of his arms.

"My opinion is important too!" Chopper was trying to assert his authority by changing to his hulking-human form. He wasn't succeeding, as he did so, Luffy and Zoro both shot him a look accompanied by an perfectly unisoned "EH?" that would make the devil shudder. "Eh he, I'll just wait right in this corner."

Zoro snapped his attention back to Luffy who wasn't backing down for one second. "Just think about what you're saying Luffy! We don't have Nami here so I should be in charge of navigation! I say we should head towards the city to find her...'S' FOR CITY!" Zoro pointed once again at the compass on the table, if the compass were sentient it would probably have sighed in exasperation.

"BAAAAAka," Luffy replied sticking out his tongue to further emphasize his point. "You couldn't even find your way out of a bathroom after taking a shit!"

Zoro took a menacing step towards Luffy partially drawing his sword, his eyes white with anger. "WHADYUU SAY?!" Meanwhile Chopper hid just outside of the door frame, afraid of the impending fight.

Luffy picked up the compass and put it right in front of Zoro's face. "We have to find Nami, we left her back at the island. So we have to follow the N. N FOR NAMI!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"S for city doesn't make any sense! City doesn't even start with an S BAKAZORO!"

"Like you know how to spell!"

Chopper stood right outside the door, looking in hesitantly. If things continued like they did, they would most likely not make any progress. The little reindeer thought to himself…What would Nami do?

Chopper watched the two fight before silently saying to himself. "What would Nami do?"

He suddenly went back into his memory, watching all of the times Nami navigating them out of a rough situation….What would Nami do?

"Doesn't 'S' stand for south, you moron?!" Luffy is now shoving the compass into Zoro's face. All the while pointing at it as if it would help make his argument clear.

"Look, who's calling me a moron! 'N' stands for NORTH!"

A few more minutes of argument pass, they both had abandoned sound logic and were now resorting to a push-the-compass-in-each-others-face contest. Until….

A Chopper silhouette had come up behind them with a menacing glare. "SHUT UP YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Chopper dealt out justice with both his hands knocking them both to the ground.

"OI! You wanna go blue-nos….Aa….."

"What the hell are you doi….Aa….."

Zoro and Luffy froze as they looked up at their attacker. A look of confusion plastered all over their faces.

"Ahhh, Honestly…" The reindeer said. He was in his human-form. Only slightly different. Looking up at Chopper, Luffy and Zoro noticed a few differences.

"Listen up you two!" Chopper said, with a slight falsetto to his voice. He proudly donned a ruby red lipstick, he had rolled up his shirt to reveal his midriff and stuffed it with two socks rolled up to form a pair of fake breasts. "I'm this ship's Navigator and I love money!"

Zoro and Luffy looked up with blank faces at "this ship's Navigator." It echoed in their minds. There before them stood Tony Tony Chopper….. in drag. Pronouncing himself to be Nami.

Chopper paced back and forth, the high heels he was wearing clicking on the floor as he did. "If bounty hunter's took Robin-Onee…They must be on their way to collect the bounty." Chopper hovered over the map and compass, and suddenly pointed to his captain. "Luffy! Go and work the helm and don't you dare touch my oranges!" Chopper had one hand on his hip, popping it to one side as he ordered Luffy.

Luffy looked up with glowing eyes, almost shedding a tear at Chopper's spot-on Nami impersonation. "Aye, Chopper-Nami!" Luffy took off to the helm room in a rush leaving Zoro, still in shock.

"And you!" Zoro winced slightly as Chopper walked over to him. His hips swaying as he did. "Go be an idiot, and work the sails or you owe me 1 million beli!"

Without questioning Nami-Chopper's orders, Zoro got up, grumbling. "Shit…I already owe so much….WHY AM I BUYING THIS?!"

"Our next destination is set! We're headed for the next island. A marine base!" Chopper pointed forward, finding time to purse his lips and wink.

"AYE!" Both Luffy and Zoro said in unison. There were now four people on the Going Merry.

Luffy, Zoro, Chopper and the hulking mass of feminine grace….Chopper-Nami appears!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Peraperaperapera…peraperaperapera…peraperaperapera….." The Den-den Mushi rang in the small office. The man across from it, give little regard to the creature and was busy writing on a huge stack of papers.

After the man finished writing one of the pages in the garguantuan stack. With the Den-den still ringing, he picked his nose once and his ear twice before finally glancing over at the ringing Den-den Mushi. "Pereperaperaperapera…..peraperaperaperapera….kachi…Hellooo-son?" He said with his ever-persistent and wide smile.

"Captain Geki Sakka, this is Giman."

"Ahhhhh-son…." The marine captain, itched a certain part of his head for a few seconds, after which briefly inspecting his finger. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, it's about another bou…"

"Manners-son, you need to have better common decency-son. It's polite to ask how the asker is doing, as well-son." Geki rubbed his eyebrow, and again, inspected his finger.

"Fine…How are you?" Giman said, a little put off.

"Aahhh-son…" The captain slowly pulled out a toothpick from his drawer and picked his teeth, after which inspecting the toothpick. "I'm doing fine-son. What are you up to-son?"

"I have another bounty ready fo…."

"Manners-son, politeness needs to come first in a world of non-decency-son. It's a courtesy that needs to be observed-son. You should also ask me what I have been up to-son."

"Fine…What have you been up to…"

"Aaahhh…" Geki took less time than he usually does and answered right away. "My stageplay-son…It's near finished-son. Do you want to be cast-son?"

"Don't go dragging people into your non-existent plays! Besides…I don't even know what the play is about. I have another bounty. Name of "Nico-Nico Robin "The Devil Child."

Geki paused for a moment, his voice changing to a slightly more serious tone. "Ahhhh…We will be ready for her-son. Your reward will be in usual regards-son."

The Captain hung up the Den-Den Mushi and smiled even more widely. He took a blank page off the huge stack and began writing. His pen, moving with the utmost of precision and grace. He paused. "AAhhh…" Geki Sakka adjusted his position on the table about 3 times before pausing again and itching his nose. "Calligraphy, after all….is a form of the arts-son..." As he drew the picture of the Robin's wanted poster from memory, the ink began to glow. "I have you in my sights-son."


End file.
